Yaoi! True or False?
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Mamoru menembak Shuuya, tapi ditolak. Shuuya berkata bahwa 'yaoi' adalah bentuk penyimpangan yang kurang baik. Tidak, itu semua salah! Mencintai dan dicintai adalah hak tiap manusia. meski itu yaoi sekalipun. special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day


A/N: Kyaa! Ini pertama kalinya saia ikut menyumbang di FID ini... / Disini saia author dari fandom Yugi-OH! Dan Inazuma Eleven, dan kali ini saia ingin menyumbang sebuah oneshot dari fandom Inazuma. Mungkin serial Inazuma Eleven ini masih kurang terkenal, tapi semoga ada yang mau baca... (berharap)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to level-5.

Rated: T

Chara: Mamoru Endou, Shuuya Goenji, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Yuuto Kidou

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor

Warning: Shonen ai! Yaoi! Gaje, abal, dan nista. Mungkin ada typo dan kesalahan ejaan, Garing. Don't like? Bacalah terlebih dahulu. Still don't like? Jangan ngeflame yah... ^^,

Yaoi! True or False?

Daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran, langit senja yang berwrna jingga, suasana musim gugur yang nyaman di kota Inazuma. Hari inipun, semua berjalan dengan damai. Dengan damai dan tenang...

"Shuuya, aku menyukaimu!" Oh, tidak. Sepertinya ini takkan jadi hari yang damai.

Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh seorang bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat tua dengan jambul(?) dan sepasang rambut yang mencuat di kedua sisi kepalanya. Headband orange miliknya senantiasa berpadu dengan lembutnya warna cokelat rambut itu. Dihadapannya tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya, dengan rambut putih yang entah kenapa selalu berdiri tegak. Sang laki-laki yang ada dihadapan bocah berambut cokelat itu hanya cengo atas peristiwa 'penembakan' yang dilakukan oleh kapten Raimon Eleven tersebut.

"..." Wajah sang striker yang bernama Shuuya Goenji tersebut langsung terpaku seketika. Ditatapnya orang yang telah menembaknya itu. Bahkan mulut Shuuyapun sedikit ternganga. Ekspresi yang cukup jarang terjadi untuk orang se-cool Shuuya.

"Ja, jadi Shuuya... Jawabannya...?" Sang bocah berambut cokelat tersebut mulai bertanya dengan ragu-ragu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Mamoru Endou... Aku... Tidak bisa!" Ucap Shuuya dengan tegas sambil memejamkan matanya, membuat sosok bocah berambut cokelat yang belakangan diketahui bahwa namanya Mamoru Endou itu shock seketika.

"Ke, kenapa?" Airmata mulai menitik dari mata Mamoru, namun entah kenapa ekspresi kecewanya itu terlihat.. Ehem, terlihat lucu.

"Kalau kita pacaran nanti jadinya 'yaoi' kan? Bisa-bisa kepala sekolah marah. ...Dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada klub sepakbola kita bila hal itu terjadi." Jawab Shuuya dengan ekspresi datar dan tenang.

"Ta, tapi... Kau menyukaiku tidak?" Teriak Mamoru dengan gamblangnya, membuat Shuuya terlonjak saking shocknya.

Shuuya hanya terdiam, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Mamoru dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maaf..." Dan dengan kata itu, Shuuya berlalu meninggalkan Mamoru sendiri...

'Kalau kita pacaran nanti jadinya 'yaoi' kan?' Ucapan Shuuya terbayang di kepala Mamoru.

"Jadi aku tak boleh menyukaimu...?" Gumam Mamoru yang terus menatap punggung Shuuya yang mulai pergi dari kejauhan. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Shuuya...

'...Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa...' Batin Shuuya yang mulai tertunduk, sedikit menyesal atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Namun inilah kebenaran, takkan ada yang mau mengakui hubungan itu...

Ataukah badai akan datang dan membawa keajaiban yang mengubah ketentuan itu?

**The End (?)**

Mamoru: Woi! Tunggu! Ceritanya belum tamat!

Author: Bercanda kok. Ini saia sambung lagi... =P

**Keesokan harinya...**

Ichirouta, sang pemuda dari klub sepakbola yang berposisi sebagai defender berjalan riang menuju SMP Raimon. Rambut turquoisenya yang diikat ponytail itu berkibar mengikuti gerakannya. Mata cokelatnya itu sibuk memandang awan putih yang berarak disepanjang langit. Bocah itu sibuk mengamati keindahan alam ini sampai akhirnya sebuah badai datang merusak lamunanya...

"ICHIROUTAA...!" Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamoru yang langsung menerjang Ichirouta. Mamoru langsung menangis sambil meracau tak jelas (sepertinya tentang Shuuya) sedangkan Ichirouta hanya cengo saja, karena memang dia tak seberapa mengerti mengenai situasi ini. Namun karena tak ingin jadi orang gaje di pagi buta begini, maka Ichirouta mulai memperjelas permasalahan...

"Ada apa, Mamoru? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ichirouta yang sedikitnya mulai merasa khawatir pada Mamoru. Wajar saja, Mamoru adalah anak periang yang tak mudah menangis dalam menghadapi situasi seperti apapun. Namun kali ini pengecualian, dan Ichirouta sangat penasaran soal hal itu...

"Sebenarnya..."

Dan badai itu sendiri mulai mendekat...

**Kemudian...**

"Eeeh? Jadi kau menembak Shuuya kemarin?" Ichirouta terbelalak setelah mendengar cerita Mamoru.

"Begitulah, tapi dia menolakku... Katanya nanti jadi Yaoi. Terus kepala sekolah bisa marah dan klub sepak bola akan terkena imbasnya..." Ucap Mamoru yang mulai menangis saat mengungkit-ungkit kata 'menolak'.

"Eee... Kalau tidak mau ketahuan, kan bisa backstreet?" Usul Ichirouta pada Mamoru. Seketika itu juga muncullah secercah harapan pada jiwa Mamoru.

"Be, benar juga! Kalau begitu, akan kutembak Shuuya sekali lagi!"

"Eh tunggu..." Terlambat, Mamoru telah ngacir entah kemana. Akhirnya Ichirouta hanya menghela nafasnya, dan membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi nantinya...

"Sepertinya takkan sukses kalau begitu. Hm.. Paling tidak aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya..." Gumam Ichirouta yang kemudian pergi beranjak ke suatu tempat.

Mari kita berpindah ke Mamoru. Kini sang goalkeeper tersebut tengah berlari menuju kelasnya. Mencari-cari keberadaan Shuuya yang juga sekelas dengannya. Dan begitu mata Mamoru menangkap keberadaan Shuuya, maka...

"Shuuya...!" Dengan indahnya(?), Mamoru melompat ke pelukan Shuuya yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Namun dengan sigap Shuuya langsung menampol wajah imut Mamoru dengan bukunya.

"Praaak!" Dengan telak, Mamoru berciuman dengan sampul buku Shuuya.

"Sakiiit!" Mamoru memegangi wajahnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan, sementara Shuuya hanya menghela nafas.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik..." Shuuya mulai merapikan bukunya, lalu menatap mamoru, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ng.. Aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu. Boleh kan?" Pinta Mamoru dengan wajah seimut mungkin. Shuuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng tangan Mamoru menuju suatu tempat.

"Kita bicara di atap sekolah..." Ajakan tersebut langsung diterima Mamoru dengan senang hati.

**Atap Sekolah...**

"Ng... Ini soal kemarin. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu... Tentang perasaanmu." Mamoru menatap Shuuya dengan ekspresi serius. Membuat sang striker tertunduk karena tatapan itu.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu..." Shuuya hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi... Kau membenciku?" Mamoru menatap Shuuya dengan ekspresi sedih, membuat Shuuya makin merasa bersalah.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Tapi... Aku tidak bisa..." Shuuya menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru.

"Kata Ichi, kalau kau tak ingin ada yang tahu soal ini kita bisa backstreet. Karena itu, aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!" Mamoru menatap Shuuya dengan segala keseriusannya, sementara Shuuya hanya menatap sayu pada Mamoru.

"Yang namanya yaoi itu adalah sesuatu yang terlarang, Mamoru. Bila kita melakukanya, maka kau takkan diterima di masyarakat..." Shuuya menaikkan dagu Mamoru. Ucapan itu membuat airmata Mamoru mengalir deras, tapi pandangannya tetaplah tajam, mengisyaratkan sebuah kebenaran cinta.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu! Apakah cinta itu dilarang? Perasaan itu... Adalah anugerah tuhan! Tak ada yang bisa mengelak dari cinta!" Mamoru mulai berteriak dan mencengkram pundak Shuuya. Airmatanya mengalir deras, namun mata itu tetap menatap Shuuya dalam-dalam. Membuat perasaan bersalah itu makin menguat...

"Maaf... Kumohon, jangan menangis..." Shuuya menyapu lembut airmata milik Mamoru yang mengalir deras, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat. Setelah beberapa menit, Shuuya mulai melepas pelukan itu dan mengatakan hal yang sangat tak terduga pada Mamoru...

"Mamoru, sebenarnya... Aku..." Shuuya mulai mengunci kedua tangan Mamoru dan menghimpit tubuhnya, kemudian mulai meminimalisir jarak mereka berdua. Nafas mereka berdua saling memburu. Mereka bertatapan dalam kebisuan. Sampai akhirnya Mamoru membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" Tanya Mamoru dengan ekspresi datar, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Shuuya hanya terdiam sambil menatap Mamoru dengan tatapan seductive. Ditatapnya bibir merah Mamoru lekat-lekat, kemudian beralih pada leher jenjang Mamoru. Terbesit sebuah pemikiran iblis di otak Shuuya, namun entah kenapa semua itu dapat terminimalisir saat dirinya menatap mata cokelat milik Mamoru.

'Cinta, apakah itu bisa melewati batas kenormalan dan dapat mengalahkan seluruh kekangan norma yang ada...?' Batin Shuuya yang terus bertatapan dengan Mamoru dalam kebisuan. Jarak mereka berdua begitu dekat sehingga desahan nafas saling terasa. Perlahan, Shuuya mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mamoru. Tak ada reaksi penolakan sedikitpun dari Mamoru sehingga ciuman itu dapat berlangsung dengan tenang(?). Namun Shuuyapun mulai terbawa nafsunya. Dirinya mulai berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Mamoru. Mamoru yang merasakan adanya sesuatu yang berusaha mendobrak mulutnya mulai terkejut. Spontan, Mamoru melakukan reaksi penolakan.

"Mmh...!" Mamoru berusaha menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin, sementara Shuuya bersikeras memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mamoru. Semakin hilang kendali, Shuuya menggigit bibir Mamoru hingga berdarah, membuat Mamoru mengerang sakit. Dan pertahanan itu terbuka. Tanpa peduli pada Mamoru, Shuuya langsung memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Mamoru.

"Nng...! Hentikan...!" Mamoru mulai meronta dan bersuara sebisanya. Meski Mamoru mulai menangis, namun Shuuya telah buta akan nafsu, tak peduli lagi dengan rintihan Mamoru dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"Su.. dah.. Kumohon... Nh... Shu, Shuuya!" Mamoru meremas seragam Shuuya sambil berusaha berteriak. Suara Mamoru membuat Shuuya tersadar. Seketika itu Shuuya langsung melepas ciumannya atas Mamoru. Dirinya menatap Mamoru yang terengah-engah sambil menitikkan airmata.

"Apa yang kulakukan...?" Shuuya mulai shock atas perbuatannya sendiri. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Mamoru. Berani berbuat tapi tak mau bertanggung jawab. Dasar pengecut. (author digampar Shuuya's FC. Jangan khawatir, author hanya bercanda)

"..." Mamoru hanya terdiam sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Menatap sayu ke lantai.

"Kenapa dia menciumku...?"

**Pulang sekolah...**

Siapa tahu kalian lupa, bahwa Inazuma Eleven adalah anime yang bercerita mengenai sepak bola. Oleh karena itu, sepulang sekolah ini dadakan kegiatan eskul sepakbola, seperti biasa. Namun rasanya atmosfir hari ini terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya...

"Shuuya! Hei, Shuuya! Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarku...!" Mamoru yang merasa sebal mulai menarik lengan baju Shuuya. Ditatapnya wajah sang striker dengan tatapan sebal. Sementara Shuuya hanya membuang muka, tak ingin menatap wajah Mamoru

"..." Shuuya hanya terdiam sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Mamoru atas lengannya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mamoru dan yang lainnya.

"Hei, Shuuya! bagaimana dengan latihannya?" Shuuya tak menggubris omongan Yuuto sedikitpun. Yuuto hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Shuuya yang berlalu, lalu kembali menatap Mamoru.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuuto pada Mamoru dengan serius. Dengan gamblangnya Mamorupun menceritakan segalanya...

"Tadi pagi dia menciumku tanpa alasan..." Ucap Mamoru dengan ekspresi polosnya yang terlalu polos itu.

"Ooh.." Ucap Yuuto yang tetap stay cool. Namun Yuuto terlihat sayt cool adalah dikarenakan masih belum dapat mencerna kalimat Mamoru. Mari kita tunggu 2 menit untuk mendapatkan hasil maksimal...(?)

"APA!" Yuuto memasang ekspresi horror dan langsung mencengkram pundak Mamoru, "Bagaimana bisa...?"

Mamoru hanya sweatdrop dan tertawa garing saat mendapati reaksi Yuuto yang entah kenapa bisa juga jadi overact begitu. Sementara Ichirouta mulai memperbaiki situasi dan menenangkan Yuuto. Kemudian mulai menceritakan semuanya...

"Jadi Mamoru menembak Shuuya, begitu?" Yuuto mulai mangut-mangut.

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?" Dan mulai lagi ke-overan Yuuto yang loadingnya cukup lama itu.

"Sudahlah, Yuuto. Kau harus tenang... Tapi, kenapa Shuuya malah mencium Mamoru ya? Padahal dia sudah menolak Mamoru..." Ichirouta mulai bertopang dagu.

"Shuuya itu, tipe orang yang akan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga dengan cara bagaimanapun. Dia bilang tak bisa pacaran karena masalah yaoi kan? Kurasa kata-kata Shuuya itu ada benarnya. Hal yang menyimpang takkan pernah dapat diterima oleh masyarakat, justru orang yang menyimpang akan dikucilkan dari masyarakat. Dan Shuuya tak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Menurutku begitu..." Yuuto mulai menjelaskan persepsinya pada Ichirouta dan Mamoru.

"Tapi... Cinta adalah cinta! Tak peduli itu yaoi, yuri, atau apapun itu! Mencintai dan dicintai adalah hak tiap manusia!" Dengan itu, Mamoru mulai berlari meninggalkan Yuuto dan Ichirouta. Entah kemana...

"Aku setuju pada Mamoru. Asalkan itu Mamoru, pasti akan ada jalan yang terbuka..." Ichirouta tersenyum tulus pada Yuuto.

"...Kenapa kau bisa begitu percaya pada Mamoru?" Tanya Yuuto yang masihlah takjub oleh kata-kata Mamoru.

"Bukankah Mamoru itu adalah anak yang membawa keajaiban? Kau sendiri mengetahui hal itu kan, Yuuto? Nah, ayo! Kita pergi melihat keajaiban itu...!" Ichirouta mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuuto, bermaksud mengajaknya ke suatu tempat...

Apakah keajaiban itu ada?

Bila kau tak menemukan keajaiban, cukup kau buat saja keajaiban itu sendiri, kan?

**Kemudian...**

"..." Shuuya bersandar di pagar dekat Inazuma tower. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Mamoru. Hal itu hanya sekali diucapkannya, namun Shuuya akan selalu mengingatnya. Karena sesuatu yang berharga itu takkan pernah dilepaskan olehnya...

"Mamoru..." Shuuya menatap langit senja dengan tatapan sedih. Shuuya tak mungkin membohongi dirinya sendiri dan Mamoru seperti ini. Ya, Shuuyapun menyukai Mamoru. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Yuuto, Shuuya tak bisa menerima perasaan itu. Karena Yaoi adalah bentuk sebuah penyimpangan. Tapi... manusia takkan dapat membohongi hatinya...

"Mamoru, akupun menyukaimu... Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Gumam Shuuya sambil mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menggapai matahari. Mustahil. Namun ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tak ada hal yang mustahil kan?

"EEEH? Shu, Shuuya! Barusan kau bilang apa tadi...?" Mamoru mulai berteriak dan meracau tak jelas karena mendengar ucapan Shuuya barusan. Sementara Shuuya terbelalak, kaget karena Mamoru bisa ada dibelakangnya.

"Tadi itu... Uh... Kau dengar ya?" Shuuya mulai menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap Mamoru melalu sela-sela jarinya.

"Eh... I, iya. Tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku kan?" Ucap Mamoru yang sedikit menggrogi.

"Ti, tidak kok! Siapa yang bilang begitu...!" Shuuya mulai mengelak mati-matian. Namun rona wajahnya itu membuat segala penolakannya menjadi terlihat sia-sia.

"Shuuya bohong! Kalau bohong ketahuan sekali lho kau ini...!" Mamoru mulai mendekat pada Shuuya dan menoel-noel pipi Shuuya. sementara Shuuya hanya mengehela nafas, sudah sangat lelah dengan segala kemunafikannya ini.

"Maaf... Tadi pagi aku menciummu dan melukai bibirmu.." Shuuya tertunduk, merasa sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tak apa. Berapa kalipun kau berbuat salah, sejumlah itu pula aku akan memaafkanmu. Karena aku sangat menyukai Shuuya..." Mamoru tersenyum lembut pada Shuuya. membuat sang striker luluh seketika...

"Aku menyerah..." Shuuya membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Mamoru. Kelelahannya terasa lenyap ketika Shuuya menghirup aroma cokelat dari tubuh Mamoru, "Aku menyukaimu, Mamoru..."

"Be, benarkah? Horee! Jadi kita..." Ucapan Mamoru terpotong oleh Shuuya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pacaran denganmu! Sudah kubilang kalau yaoi itu hal terlarang kan?" Shuuya mulai menatap Mamoru dengan tatapan iblis, membuat Mamoru berkeringat dingin.

"Tapi... Tak peduli itu yaoi, yuri, atau apapun itu, mencintai dan dicintai adalah hak tiap manusia. Iya kan, Shuuya?" Ucap Mamoru sambil menepuk kedua sisi pipi Shuuya.

"Orang lain tak berhak melarang adanya perasaan cinta. Begitupun dengan kita. Aku adalah aku, dan Shuuya adalah Shuuya. Tak peduli apakah hubungan ini diterima masyarakat atau tidak, yang lebih penting adalah perasaan kita yang sebenarnya." Mamoru tersenyum lembut pada Shuuya. membuat pikiran Shuuya mulai terbuka.

"Perasaan yang sebenarnya..." Shuuya menyentuh dadanya. Dirasakannya jantung miliknya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya itu. Lalu ditatapnya Mamoru dengan ragu-ragu. Dadanya itu terasa hangat saat menatap wajah Mamoru yang tersenyum.

"Jadi ini perasaan suka...?" Shuuya mulai mendekat kepada Mamoru.

"Kurasa, aku menyukaimu..." Ucap Shuuya yang malu-malu, sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Mamoru.

"...Terimakasih, Shuuya." Mamoru tersenyum lembut pada Shuuya. membuat sang striker blushing seketika.

"Nah, kita jadian?" Tanya Mamoru dengan riang.

"Kurasa iya..." Ucap Shuuya pelan sambil berusaha menutupi blushingnya.

Dan dimulailah kisah cinta yang mendebarkan ini...

Hmm... Sebelum ditamatkan, mari kita beralih ke Ichirouta dan Yuuto...

Tanpa diketahui oleh Mamoru ataupun Shuuya, ternyata Ichirouta dan Yuuto sedang memata-matai mereka di balik semak-semak...

"Tuh, kan. Mereka jadian juga..." Ichirouta tersenyum pada Yuuto.

"Mereka dasarnya memang aneh sih, jadi wajar(?) bila menyimpang sejauh ini!" Ucap Yuuto yang berpegang teguh pada pendapatnya.

"Hahaha. Kalau menolak terus, bisa-bisa kau terlibat dalam percintaan yaoi juga lho...!" Ichirouta mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yuuto.

'Deg!' Jantung Yuuto mulai bergedup kencang. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Yuuto jadi deg-degan begitu?

"Uuh! Lihat saja nanti!" Yuuto sedikit berteriak, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ichirouta yang cengo. Namun sapa tahu, Yuutopun kepikiran pada hal itu lho...!

'Kenapa jantungku berdebar begini sih...?' Batin Yuuto yang sepertinya di masa depan nanti juga akan terlibat dalam percintaan Yaoi.

**The End**

Moral Value:

Cinta adalah cinta. Tak peduli itu straight, yaoi, yuri, atau apapun itu. Mencintai dan dicintai adalah hak tiap manusia. Orang lain tak berhak melarang adanya perasaan cinta. Tak peduli apakah sebuah hubungan itu diterima masyarakat atau tidak, yang lebih penting adalah perasaan kita yang sebenarnya.

Eee... Kok gaje begini sih? Ah! Pokoknya intinya, tak ada yang berhak melarang cinta, jadi yaoi itu tidak boleh dilarang? (ditampol para ulama se-Indonesia)

Kita sebagai sesama manusia tak boleh mengucilkan atau memandang rendah orang yang berperilaku menyimpang ya...?


End file.
